nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
AustinCarter4Ever
Austincarter4ever (Character) aka AC4E AC4E debuts in Spacial Rider and is mentioned in Rainbow Run. Apparently, she possesses Comet, Dash, and Flash as pets. She is the Queen of Whimsy World, and she makes sure that everything has proper grammar and makes pages pleasant and pretty. She is also in charge of making sure that the Cupcaek Factory is working properly. This is part of her deal with Cave Quarrel. Appearance AC4E's original design looks almost like Austin Carter because originally, she was just a genderbend. The only difference was that her skull T-Shirt was Purple (the actual user's favorite color, by the way) and the skull itself was wearing a red bow. AC4E's bow is Magenta, Sea Green, Purple, and Sky Blue. Other appearances include donning a Rainbow Dress and other Casual clothes. Her new design can actually be considered an OC. Her skin is now brown (to match her IRL appearance), and her hair is all out of the way of her face. Her eyes are now purple and are a different style; her symbol is now on her scarf (and her new symbol is two smileys holding a heart to represent her befriending others/making them feel better). Her shirt stays the same, but now she has different pants. Her pants are now orchid with curved legs at the end. In the Christmas Comic, AC4E's scarf is a checkerboard design that is silver and black. Her shirt sleeves are long and red with purple in the chest section with a red heart. Her pants are red, orchid, and navy blue. Starting in the second act, Purply is upon her head as a Santa hat. Other than that, her head remains unchanged. NMDFanfictionMon In her comic series, AC4E is known as "Mr. Narrator" despite being Female. In the 2012-2013 series, she has no involvement with the story. In the recent 2014 comic, she is forcefully blasted into the story (and is now addressed by AC4E). Unlike all the other characters who communicate with speech bubbles, AC4E continues to narrate the story, but also communicates with the white text box at the bottom of every panel. If she ran out of space to say something, she continues it in a speech bubble or a thought bubble. She is known to be Fire/Psychic since she enjoyed the special food given to her. She is the first to have her Mega Evolution make an appearance. In no time, everyone accepted AC4E to be the leader (with Big Bennet secretly falling in love with her). So far, she has recovered a dozen of the former cast members: Big Bennet, Storm, Curly, Holy Carter, Winged Austin Carter, CART-R, END-A, Battle, Safety, Ninja Bennet, Lunnadai, and Harmony. Out of the three, she found three of them by mistaking them for the ground. In the third arc, AC4E has nerfed herself to the role of Side Character in order to have Harmony and Safety, two of her least noticed characters, be in the limelight. However, if she notices that people lose interest in her comic due to this, the perspective will be switched back and AC4E will never try to switch the perspective ever again. Quotes "Now let's go on a shopping montage everybuddy!!!!" "I liek caek" "And the ground is squishy!" "AUUUUUUGH!!!!11111111" "Storm, shut up and keep this G-Rated~!" "...I just don't know HOW to feel right now." "I forgot to tell you (or anyone, for that matter)! Harmony, you and Safety are the focus of this arc!" Gallery NMD2ndBday.png|Austincarter4ever In the middle of the picture NMDFFMCast.jpg|Austincarter4ever In the middle of the NMDFanfictionMon End Credits MegaGallery.png|Austincarter4ever's Mega Evolution (In the middle of the picture) AC4EOverjoyed.png|An Extremely Happy AC4E/AC4E's Original Design NMDFFM2014.png|An Updated Version of NMDFFMCast.jpg CurrentlyReunited.png|AC4E With Some of Her OCs MegaAC4Eesaltoybonita.png|Mega AC4E's Slight Redesign Letsstartover.png|AC4E (With Other Users) Hugging Plasmaster S2A1Gallery.png|AC4E In the middle of the picture MegaMonAlt.png|AC4E Dressed Up As Mega Man BirthdayCard.jpg|AC4E With a Party Hat AustinCarterCostume.jpg|IRL AC4E As Austin Carter (Halloween 2014) S2A2Gallery.png|As Always, AC4E is in the Center!!!! ^v^ AC4EConcept.png|Concept Art for AC4E's Redesign ChristmasComicTeaser.png|AC4E Holding a Gift Whyyouhavetobesorude.png|AC4E Getting Stabbed By a Pitchfork Demon AC4EChristmasAvatar.png|AustinCarter4Ever as she appears in the Christmas Comic NMDFFM2015Teaser.png|AC4E in the middle of the NMDFanfictionMon 2015 Teaser Trivia *It is unkown why the ruler of Whimsy World is a human, but this character is based off of the user. *Despite this rarely being used as her avatar, AC4E declares this to be her icon. *This character is also used as the icon for the YouTube series 'Filling in the Blanks'. The picture depends on how the speaker in the video feels. *AC4E has found most of Bennet's formes just by mistaking them for the ground (Storm was the only one hiding somewhere). *When AC4E is upset, her bow is depicted drooping. *The scarf she wears in the Christmas Comic bears a resemblance to a scarf that AC4E actually wears in real life. *She has cameoed in Cuboy Academy two times. Category:Characters Category:Spacial Rider Category:Austincarter4ever Category:ACFU Category:Rainbow Run Category:Rainbow Rider Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Protagonists Category:AustinCarter4Ever